


Further Down the Line

by keepyourpantsongohan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, General, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: “You have to grieve him a second time,” says Tenzō. “That’s difficult.”Kakashi’s hands curl into fists. “This isn’t grief. It’s...” he trails off. He doesn’t know how to finish his sentence.Tenzō does. “Anger,” he says quietly.





	Further Down the Line

“Congratulations, senpai.”

Kakashi has no need to turn. Although there are still plenty of people who insist on using honorifics, he has heard this particular voice call ‘senpai’ more times than he can count. “Thank you, Tenzō.”

True to form, Tenzō replies, “The war didn't relieve me of my ANBU duties, Kakashi-senpai. You should call me Yamato.” With some amusement, he adds, “In fact, perhaps I should be calling you Hokage-sama.”

“Please, don't.” Kakashi begs, finally turning his head. “I've spent a long time trying to convince Shizune to let that one slide.”

Tenzō grins. “Any luck?”

Kakashi sighs. “None.”

“Is that why you're brooding?”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at his companion, and gestures for Tenzō to sit beside him. “What makes you think I'm brooding?”

“Experience,” says Tenzō, accepting the offer. “And the fact you're sitting on top of a carving of your own face.”

Kakashi looks down at the mountainside. His own stone eyes seem to wink menacingly at him. “Ah.”

“I still can't believe they let you keep the mask on,” Tenzō says, laughing. “What will the other villages think?”

“The mask isn't so bad,” Kakashi replies with a shrug. With a faint smile, he adds, “Obito once said he'd get his goggles carved with his sharingan on top of them.”

At once, Tenzō's demeanour shifts. To his credit, the only reaction Kakashi can discern is sympathy. “Naruto told me Obito shared his dream of becoming Hokage.”

Kakashi nods. It takes a minute to get the words out, but Kakashi explains, “He told me to become Hokage too.”

“When you were young?” Tenzō asks. 

“When he died,” he says quietly. “The second time.”

Tenzō takes a moment to digest this. Then he nods and nudges Kakashi's shoulder with his own. “I'm glad you finally agreed. You'll make a great Hokage.”

Kakashi laughs. “You have far too much faith in me.”

“You've protected the shinobi of this village countless times," says Tenzō earnestly. "Myself included.”

The gratitude feels undue. Kakashi bows his head. “I've also failed to save them many times," he replies. “Yourself included.”

“Kakashi,” says Tenzō sternly. “I've told you before. If you had left your company to find me, many more shinobi would've died. You are not to blame for what happened to me.”

The Hokage shakes his head, still not meeting his companion's gaze. “Even if you don't blame me for abandoning you,” he says, his voice heavy, “I could have prevented the war.”

Tenzō flicks him in the ear, and the gesture takes Kakashi so off-guard that he finally looks him in the eye. “Being made Hokage has really gone to your head, senpai,” Tenzō says, smiling. “Not everything is about you.”

Kakashi's eyes widen. “I wasn't...”

“I know.” Tenzō folds his hands in his lap. “It's good that Konoha has a Hokage who wants to shoulder every weight that might fall on its people. But our village has learned to share its burdens, don't you think?”

Kakashi looks down at the village. It's certainly not the Konoha of his youth, with its newly rebuilt structures and eager emigrants from the other hidden villages. His gaze falls on Ichiraku and his cheeks lift up beneath his mask. “Yes, I suppose it has.”

“So take a lesson from your citizens,” says Tenzō gently. “Learn to share yours.”

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. “Are you suggesting therapy?” It wouldn’t be unwarranted, considering their history. 

“Only that you rely on other people, Hokage-sama.” For once, the honorific sounds teasing. “Your ANBU, for instance.” 

“I hear they’re quite insubordinate lately,” drawls Kakashi, turning his gaze back to Tenzō. “Mouthing off to their superiors left and right. Attacking them even,” he says, with a pointed tug of his ear.

Tenzō hums. “They must’ve had an undisciplined captain.” 

Kakashi sighs in feigned disappointment. “You really ought to make up your mind about my leadership qualities,  _ANBU-san_.” 

With greater fondness than Kakashi believes he deserves, Tenzō says, “You already know what I think of you, Kakashi. I don’t need to tell you.” There isn’t a moment to recover from the praise, because Tenzō speaks again before he can reply. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Is this an interrogation?”

Tenzō removes his happuri, and if not for the ‘Rokudaime Hokage’ stitched on on Kakashi’s back, it could be a meeting between civilians. “Call it therapy, if you like.”

Kakashi frowns. “I think I’d like that less. I’m more familiar with interrogations. Do you remember our mission in Taki?”

“Senpai,” says Tenzō warningly.

 “Maa, fine,” he says, sighing. “There is something bothering me.”

Tenzō waits patiently. When Kakashi doesn’t add anything, he prompts, “About becoming Hokage?” His gaze moves to the carving below their feet.

“Not exactly,” says Kakashi, shaking his head. “But it is about my past.”

“Obito.” 

Tenzō doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t need to. Slowly, Kakashi nods. “You have to grieve him a second time,” says Tenzō. “That’s difficult.”

Kakashi’s hands curl into fists. “This isn’t grief. It’s...” he trails off. He doesn’t know how to finish his sentence.  

Tenzō does. “Anger,” he says quietly. 

“I’m angry with Obito,” says Kakashi, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He hears the incredulity in his own voice, but as he says it, he knows it’s true. 

“Many people in this village are,” says Tenzō, inclining his head. 

Kakashi glances at him through his periphery. “Are you?”

Tenzō pauses, and then shakes his head. “Not on my own behalf, at least,” he says quietly. “Kabuto was responsible for my capture. Obito merely took advantage of it. I bear the shame for that, in any case.” 

When Kakashi opens his mouth to argue with Tenzō, the younger man raises a hand. “It’s fine. I’ve made my peace with it. But there are things that Obito did to other people which cannot be erased.” He looks almost guilty as he says this, knowing how Kakashi feels, but his voice does not waver.

“I know,” Kakashi says, surprising them both. “He killed many innocent people. His own clan, civilians, jinchūriki just like Naruto and Rin. Even sensei...”

At this, Tenzō is taken off-guard. “He was still claiming that the Kyūbi’s attack was of natural causes in the Land of Iron.” 

“He was lying.” Kakashi’s hand clenches into a fist. “He waited until Kushina’s seal was weakest and took her bijū from her. Knowing it would kill her. Knowing that Minato-sensei would be forced to fight the Kyūbi. Even if he hated me for failing to protect Rin, sensei did not deserve to die.” 

Tenzō should probably react with horror. But instead, what he says is, “I’m sorry.”

“But he saved me,” says Kakashi, frustrated. “Time and time again. On the Kannabi bridge mission, from the Kiri ninja who took Rin, from Kaguya. How can I resent someone who is the only reason I’m alive?”

“Sasuke-kun managed well enough,” says Tenzō before he can stop himself.

It breaks the tension. Kakashi laughs. “Is Sasuke our metric for appropriate emotional responses now? Good grief.”

“Perhaps not,” agrees Tenzō sheepishly. “But there is something to be learned from your student. He could only ever see Itachi as the man who slaughtered his clan or his beloved older brother. It was difficult for him to accept that Itachi was both.”

“Itachi killed his parents in order to protect Konoha. I don’t know why Obito turned on his clansmen,” says Kakashi. He gazes out at the village, to where the Uchiha district once stood. “He wasn’t well-liked, but he didn’t seem to be hated either. The angriest they ever got with him was  _after_  he disappeared, when I returned with his eye.”

“That’s where Itachi and Obito have something in common,” Tenzō offers, nodding.

Kakashi turns to him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Itachi cut ties with everyone from his past. Except one person. Obito did the same.” To his credit, Tenzō sounds nothing but sincere as he says this. “He had nearly twenty years. He stood face-to-face with you as your enemy more than once. Yet in all that time, for all his power, he never managed to do any lasting damage.”

“He did stab me,” Kakashi replies, a hand rubbing absently at his chest. 

“Who hasn’t?” says Tenzō with half a smile.

“Naruto,” says Kakashi fondly. 

Tenzō’s smile widens. “We can’t all be Naruto. It would upset the balance of the universe.” They share an amused glance, the ‘if only’ on their tongues. “But you see my point, don’t you? He couldn’t bring himself to kill you. It doesn’t excuse his crimes. It probably makes them more difficult to accept.”

“Obito died as a friend.” Kakashi hopes for placidity, but the words come out morose. He palms a nearby pebble before bouncing it off his stone face. “Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“For you, or for the village?” Tenzō asks.

Kakashi’s chest tightens. It’s harder to speak, but when he’s able, he says, “Both.”

Tenzō lays a hand on his shoulder. The warmth helps to ground him. “I’m afraid pain doesn’t work that way. Whether or not Obito’s name stays on Konoha’s memorial, you’re not going to forget the days it didn’t have to, or the names he put there.”

“So what am I supposed to do with that?” he asks gruffly. His throat is still too dry. “It’s difficult to fight with a friend who can’t argue back.”

Kakashi’s head is lowered again, so he doesn’t see Tenzō’s kind expression, but he’s known him long enough to know when it’s there. Apologetically, Tenzō says, “I think you remain angry, until you’re not anymore.” 

“I don’t think I like therapy,” Kakashi decides, aiming a wry look at his companion. 

The hand on his shoulder presses down lightly. “Sorry, senpai. Maybe I’m better with interrogations too.” 

Kakashi lets out a halfhearted chuckle. “It’s not your fault. You’re right. We can’t all be Naruto. I can’t look at Obito’s life and think of him as ‘the coolest.’”

Tenzō raises both of his eyebrows. “When did he say that?” he asks, dumbfounded. 

“After Obito gave up his life,” says Kakashi.  _Crumbled to dust_ , his mind supplies, a painful image behind his eyes. “Zetsu insulted him, so Naruto jumped to his defense.”

“Sounds like Naruto.”

A genuine smile appears on Kakashi’s face. “He’s always been quick to forgive. He’s strong, that way.” His gaze drifts down to the spot he knows Naruto’s face will one day occupy, and then at Naruto’s father. He wonders how Minato and Obito are getting along in the afterlife. 

“So are you,” says Tenzō easily. “Or you’d have fallen apart long ago.”

"Who says I haven’t?” asks Kakashi dryly. 

Tenzō’s hand squeezes his shoulder one last time before letting go. “No one in this village would let you, Hokage-sama.” He puts his happuri back on and stands. Offering a hand, he says, “Besides, you’ve certainly looked worse.” 

Kakashi takes it. “You could use improvement on your bedside manner.”


End file.
